ASIC is Application Specific Integrated Circuit. FPGA is Field Programmable Gate Array and FPIC is the Field Programmable Integrated Circuit. For the Green Technology, FPIC will merge ASIC and FPGA together to be the last Field Programmable Integrated Chip. So far, there are ASIC and FPGA two categories. In the future, it will have FPIC left only.
Zilinx FPIC is the last field programmable Integrated Chip. Zilinx is the subsidiary of the Green Technology holder of Tang System. The Field Programmable Integrated Chip FPIC of Zilinx is based on the green technology of Tang System to integrate the FPGA with ASIC to be the last field programmable FPIC. Thanks to the support of Dr. Mei Jech Lin, Eric Yu-Shiao Tarng, Alfred Yu-Chi Tarng, Angela Yu-Shiu Tarng, Jwu-Ing Tarng, Huang-Chang Tarng, Shun-Yu Nieh that I can make the revolutionary innovations in the Zilinx' holding company, Tang System. The core Green Technology of Tang System includes the Current Regulator for Green Power & Noise of Green Chip, the Smart Window Driver for Smart Window of Green House, etc to be the 11Less Green Technology. The 11Less Green Technology are the Noiseless Field Programmable Integrated Circuit FPIC, Curtainless Window, Bladeless Turbo Fan, Brakeless Vehicle, Sawless LNA, Resistorless SMPS and Transceiver, Capless LDVR, Inductorless SMPS, Diodeless Random Number Generator, Xtaless Clock Generator, Clockless Switch Mode Power Supply.
However, to merge ASIC and FPGA together to be the FPIC, it needs the Noise Isolation Technology of Green Technology. As the semiconductor device process continues shrinking down, the mask price and process price are much higher. The revenue of one-generation product cannot recover the investment. It needs the revenue of several generations product to cover the Non-recurring engineering (NRE) cost. So, all the chips will be forced to be FPIC. However, the substrate noise is the barrier for the further system integration of the RF, AF, and Mixed Signal circuits with the FPGA. The RF, AF, Mixed Signal circuits still stay as the ASIC. With our 11Less Green Technology, we can generate the Noiseless Field Programmable Integrated Circuit FPIC.
Green Technology is the low power, low noise, low pollution, recycling not only the resources but also the energy. Green Technology means low power and low pollution. The low pollution includes both low noisy and resource saving. The energy supplied for the house warming or cooling is the largest power consumption. The largest amount energy is released from the window of the house. We need to have the self-adaptive adjustable smart window to adjust the light and heat in and out of the house.
Furthermore, the window had better to be self-contained to have no external energy and extra wiring supplied to the self-adaptive adjustable smart window. It is the smart window having wireless connection. Both the light and heat are transmitted through or reflected from the smart window. The light and heat of the smart window are the integrated building management.
However, the barriers for the smart window are the cost, noise and power consumption of smart window. To have the individual control of the light, each light has the individual switch. To have the light dimmer control, the light switch is the dimmer switch. The smart window needs to cooperate with the dimmer light to have the light control that the smart window needs to be dimmer window. Each window needs one window controller to drive each dimmer window individually. The ElectroChromic EC window has the leaking current and the window controller has the stand-by power consumption. So, to be the green technology, the smart window has to be energy self-contained. The smart window can convert the sunlight energy to be the electro-chromic EC window energy. The controller costs a lot that it has to be the integrated chip to save the cost budget. To integrate the controller to be integrated chip, it has to have the noise isolation technology. To have the wireless connection of the window, the RF power amplifier of the window controller needs to be very power efficient. The LNA low noise amplifier has to work in the noiseless integrated chip that the noise isolation technology is the key technology.
So, the green technology needs to improve the house energy to fill up the energy big hole requirement. It needs to convert the conventional window to be the smart EC window. It needs to incorporate the dimmer lights, dimmer windows to be wireless network. The green technology for the smart EC window includes the power, wireless in a noiseless and power saving RF platform.